The New Friend
by Kate P
Summary: A young Joe makes a friend, but Adam is suspicious.


THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE NOT PROFIT AND IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY KNOWN COPYRIGHT  
  
  
  
1 THE NEW FRIEND  
  
1.1.1 A Bonanza Story  
  
1.2 By Kate Pitts  
  
  
  
It had been a boring two weeks for twelve-year-old Little Joe Cartwright, his family had been kept busy by troubles with the logging operation that was part of his father's business enterprises. It meant Joe had been left largely to his own devices and he was getting to be pretty sick of his own company. Usually in the long summer vacation Joe spent a lot of his time with his friends but this year even that had been denied him, Mitch was away in San Francisco with his family and Andy was too busy helping his father run their ranch to have time for fun.  
  
Riding up into the woods early one afternoon Joe reined in his horse and sat for a while looking out at the view of the lake through the trees, it was a hot day, though here in the deep shade of the mighty ponderosa pines it felt cool. Catching sight of a movement among the trees Joe dismounted, tethered his pony, and went to investigate. Perhaps it had been a deer or, thought Joe, boyish imagination taking over, perhaps a bear. He was lost in thought, daydreaming about trapping a grizzly when he emerged from the trees to find himself on the edge of a cliff. In front of him was a sheer drop down to the valley below. Startled, Joe backed abruptly away, he didn't like heights.  
  
"Careful you don't fall." Said a voice behind him and Joe spun round to see a boy of about his own age, a red haired boy with a cheerful freckled face and lively grey eyes.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Joe asked, surprised to see anyone out here, particularly a stranger.  
  
"Oh, I've been here for ages." The boy told him, thrusting a hand forward for Joe to shake. "I like it up here, it's a good place to play. My names Ritchie, what's yours?"  
  
"Joe Cartwright." Shaking hands Joe studied the boy. "I don't recall seeing you before." He said. "You new around here?"  
  
"I used to live near here." Ritchie told him with a grin. "I've been away, but I'm back for a short visit."  
  
"I don't remember you." Joe said. "Did you go to school in Virginia City?"  
  
"No, my Ma taught me at home." Ritchie told him. "I've heard your name before though, any relation to a boy called Adam Cartwright?"  
  
"He's my brother." Joe laughed. "But he's hardly a boy, he'll be twenty- five soon."  
  
"Must be nice to have a brother." Ritchie's tone was wistful. "Always someone to talk to."  
  
"Not always." Joe grinned ruefully. "Both my brothers are too busy to even notice me at the moment, let alone hold a conversation. It's getting a bit lonely to tell the truth."  
  
"You could stay and talk to me if you want." Ritchie said eagerly. "I get pretty lonely too." He grinned suddenly, eyes lighting with mischief. "We could take a swim in the lake or we could explore a cave I know, have some fun?"  
  
Joe didn't need much persuading, anything would be better than spending yet more time by himself and Ritchie seemed nice enough. "All right." He agreed. "But I have to be home before six, my Pa's pretty strict about mealtimes."  
  
It was just after six by the time Joe returned to the Ponderosa. He was feeling tired but happier than he'd been for some time. He'd had a good time with Ritchie that afternoon, the other boy proving to be an entertaining companion. They'd swum in the lake, climbed a few trees. Ritchie had shown Joe his cave, he used it as a kind of 'den' he explained, his own private place away from his family. He kept a few things there, some books and a set of checkers. They'd played a few games and Joe was pleased to find that Ritchie was almost as good at the game as he was. Eventually, agreeing to meet in the same place the next day, the boys had parted, Joe not wanting to be late home.  
  
****  
  
Supper wasn't a particularly interesting meal for Joe, his father and brothers were too caught up in the happenings at the logging camp to pay him any particular attention. A couple of times he started to tell his family about Ritchie and the good time he'd had that afternoon but Adam and Hoss cut across his words as new solutions to the problems of the logging operation occurred to them. Eventually Joe gave up and just ate his meal in silence.  
  
Getting into bed, Joe wasn't surprised when his father came in to say goodnight. Even when life on the ranch was at its busiest Ben had always tried to find time for all his sons. He was feeling a little guilty now about how much he had left Joe on his own this school holiday.  
  
"Did I hear you say something at supper about a new friend you'd made?" He asked Joe, sitting down on the edge of the bed. His son looked up in surprise, he hadn't thought his father had heard anything he'd said at the meal.  
  
"His names Ritchie." He told Ben eagerly. "He's about my age and he's real nice, Pa. Is it all right if I go see him again tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course it is, son." Ben smiled at the boy's animated expression. "I'm glad you've found someone to talk to while your brothers and I are so busy." He ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "I'm sorry we've been neglecting you so much lately Joseph."  
  
"That's all right Pa." Joe told him earnestly. "I know how much trouble this logging business is causing you."  
  
"All the same." Ben said, tucking the bedclothes in around him. "It's no excuse for ignoring you. How about we take a day off on Saturday and get in some fishing?" He offered. "Just you, me and your brothers."  
  
"I'd like that Pa." Joe yawned, settling down in the bed. "But would it be all right if I asked Ritchie along? I'd like you to meet him."  
  
"Of course it would." Ben said softly, turning down the lamp. "Now, goodnight and pleasant dreams."  
  
"'Night Pa." Joe was asleep within moments, tired out by his afternoon's activities.  
  
****  
  
For the next three days Joe hurried through his morning chores, eager to ride up into the woods and meet Ritchie. The two boys were quickly becoming firm friends. Joe enjoyed his afternoons with Ritchie. The red haired youth turned out to be something of a daredevil, urging Joe on to climb ever higher trees or swim further out from the shore of the lake. Always one to rise to a challenge Joe found himself taking more risks than he usually would, and certainly more than his father would have liked, but he was having more fun than he'd had for ages. The only cloud on Joe's horizon was that Ritchie had politely turned down his invitation to join him and his family for their fishing trip on Saturday.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joe." he said regretfully. "I just can't go with you, I'd like to but I just can't." All Joe's efforts to persuade him to change his mind were to no avail and finally he had to accept that Ritchie wouldn't be accompanying them.  
  
****  
  
Saturday turned out to be another very hot, cloudless day and Joe thoroughly enjoyed the trip with his family. It was good to be out with his father and brothers again, and not to have to listen to any of their boring business talk. Ben had specifically forbidden all mention of logging for the day and the family fell back into their normal easy banter. Joe teasing and being teased by his two elder brothers as they waited for the fish to bite. It was a successful days fishing as well, with a good catch for Hop Sing to fry up for supper that night.  
  
"It's a shame your friend couldn't come along." Ben said as he helped Joe pack up the picnic basket before they started for home. "Did he say why he couldn't make it?"  
  
"No, he just said he couldn't come." Joe paused in his task and looked up at his father. "I guess he might be shy of meeting you all." He said thoughtfully. "I asked him if he'd like to visit the Ponderosa but he said he couldn't go there either."  
  
"Perhaps that's it." Ben agreed. "You said he was an only child didn't you?" Joe nodded. "He lives with his parents I take it?"  
  
"He talks about his Ma and Pa so I suppose so." Joe told him, "He doesn't say much about his home though."  
  
Ben finished packing the basket and stood up, brushing grass from his pants. "You know, I thought I knew most of the folk round here." He said "But I don't recall a couple with a son called Ritchie. What's the boys last name Joseph and where do they live?"  
  
"I never asked him Pa." Joe replied, picking up his fishing pole. "It's not important is it?"  
  
"I suppose not." Ben smiled, turning to Hoss and Adam who were sitting by the water's edge talking desultorily. "Come on boys." He called. "Let's head for home and our fish supper."  
  
****  
  
By the following Friday Ben was confident that they had the problems at the logging camp under control, leaving himself and his two older sons free to devote some time to other aspects of the business. Reluctantly Ben decided he'd better take a look at the books while Hoss rode out to check on the herd and Adam headed for the mines to talk to the foreman.  
  
On his way back home Adam decided to take the route up through the woods, it was pleasant under the trees, out of the glare of the sun. Riding along lost in thought he was surprised to come across Joe's horse, tethered to a tree by the side of the trail. So this is where the kid's been disappearing too every afternoon, He thought, reining in his own horse and dismounting. He looked around him, but the trees were too dense to see much and there was no sign of anyone. He was just about to call out Joe's name when he heard the unmistakable sound of his brother's laughter.  
  
Heading into the trees in the direction of the sound Adam was soon able to hear his brother talking. It sounded as though he was having a conversation with someone, Ritchie no doubt, though Adam couldn't hear the other boy's voice. He could make out Joe's words quite clearly though and what he heard made him feel a twinge of alarm. "Is this far enough out 'cause it's awful high?" Joe said, his voice holding a trace of fear. Adam picked up his pace and finally burst out of the trees to see Joe clinging to the branch of a tree directly overhanging a steep drop down to the valley below.  
  
"Joe!" He exclaimed in horror. "Get back from there now, and be careful."  
  
Heart in his throat he watched as his young brother inched his way down the tree until at last he was safely on the ground. "What were you thinking of Joe?" He asked angrily. Catching hold of the boy's shoulders he felt him trembling, immediately becoming aware of just how scared Joe had been. Looking down at his brother's pale face he moderated his tone. "You could have fallen." He said softly. "What on earth were you doing out there?"  
  
"Aw, Adam I was all right." Joe grinned shakily, unwilling to show his brother just how frightened he'd been. "Ritchie already climbed out there and he was fine."  
  
"I think I'd better have a word with this Ritchie." Adam looked around but could see no sign of anyone. "Where is he?" He asked.  
  
"He was right there." Joe pointed to the edge of the trees. "I guess he must have run off when you came."  
  
"Odd that I never saw him." Adam said in puzzlement, turning to survey the area Joe had indicated, the very place where Adam had emerged from the trees. "Well, never mind him now, let's get you home. It's almost time for supper anyway." He finished, seeing Joe open his mouth to protest.  
  
As they reached their horses Joe turned to his elder brother. "Adam." He said, his tone beseeching. "You won't tell Pa about the tree will you? After all nothing happened. He might want to stop me coming up here if he knows and then I won't get to see Ritchie anymore."  
  
"Do I have your promise you'll never do anything like that again?" Adam asked, untying his horse and preparing to mount. Joe nodded eagerly. "Then I guess I don't see the need to tell Pa."  
  
Giving his brother a grateful smile Joe swung up into the saddle and headed off. Adam sat for a moment gazing into the trees before following. A disturbing thought had just crossed his mind.  
  
****  
  
Adam put down the book he had been trying to read and walked across to his father's desk. Ben was taking advantage of the quiet to do some of the outstanding paperwork. It was almost midnight and both Joe and Hoss had been in bed for some hours.  
  
"Could I talk to you about something?" Adam asked his father, perching himself on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Of course." Ben closed the ledger he had been working on and smiled up at his eldest son. "I was getting tired of these books anyway. What's on your mind Adam?"  
  
"Actually it's about Joe." Adam told him quietly. "And this friend of his."  
  
"Ritchie?" Ben opened his desk drawer and began to put the ledgers neatly away. "What about him?"  
  
Adam was silent for a moment, marshalling his thoughts, it was a little difficult to tell his father what he'd begun to suspect. "You know I met up with Joe on the way home this afternoon?" He began and Ben nodded. "Well, I could hear Joe talking and laughing before I saw him." Adam hesitated; he had to tell this without mentioning the incident with the tree. "But I couldn't hear anyone answering him." He said. "And when I got to Joe he was alone, he said that Ritchie had run off when he heard me coming, but I didn't see anyone."  
  
"So what exactly are you saying?" Ben was puzzled. "That Ritchie wasn't there? That Joe's making the boy up?"  
  
"I'm saying it's a possibility." Adam stood up and began to pace up and down before the desk. "We've never seen him, Joe hardly knows anything about him, his last name, where he lives, things like that."  
  
"An imaginary friend." Ben laughed shortly. "Joe has plenty of friends Adam, he's hardly likely to make one up."  
  
"Not normally no, I agree." Adam said quietly. "But then he's never been on his own so much as he has the last few weeks."  
  
"It's a little odd perhaps." Ben said, getting up from the desk and walking across to the fireplace. "But I'm sure Joe wouldn't have made Ritchie up. If it would put your mind at rest though." He offered. " I'll ask Joe to find out a bit more about the boy, would that help?"  
  
"It would." Adam agreed, privately he wondered if he was right, and if he was, what excuse Joe would come up with to avoid furnishing any details about Ritchie.  
  
****  
  
"Morning Pa, Adam, Hoss." Joe slid into his place at the table and reached for the eggs, helping himself to a small portion. "If I get my chores done quickly." He said, turning to his father. "Could I take a packed lunch with me and go early to see Ritchie?"  
  
Ben and Adam exchanged glances, which didn't go unnoticed by Joe.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Ritchie and what happened yesterday." Ben began and Joe immediately turned and glared angrily at Adam.  
  
"Oh, so you told him about the tree!" He accused, temper rising. "Even though you said you wouldn't!"  
  
"What's this about a tree?" Ben asked, looking from his youngest son to his oldest.  
  
"I caught Joe climbing on an old tree overhanging a long drop." Adam confessed, annoyed that his brother had jumped to the wrong conclusion and landed them both in trouble with their father.  
  
"Why would you do something like that Joseph?" Ben's tone was incredulous, he was well aware that Joe was wary of heights.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pa." Joe mumbled, eyes downcast. "I know it was stupid and dangerous and I promise I won't do it again."  
  
"And if you knew how stupid and dangerous it was why did you do it in the first place?" Ben asked. Joe didn't answer, gaze fixed on his plate. "Joseph!" Ben said loudly, beginning to get angry. "I'm waiting for an explanation."  
  
"Ritchie dared me to do it." Joe said softly.  
  
"I see." Ben looked down at the boy. "And do you do everything Ritchie dares you to do?"  
  
Joe's silence was eloquent and Ben frowned in annoyance. "Then I suggest you tell Ritchie that in future you're not going to be so foolish." He told Joe evenly. "But you'll tell him tomorrow, today you stay right here on the ranch and think about just how silly it is to put yourself in danger over a childish dare."  
  
"But, Pa." Joe protested looking up at his father. Seeing the expression on Ben's face he hastily looked down at the table again. "Yes, sir." He muttered.  
  
"And I'd like to know why I wasn't told about it yesterday?" Ben continued, turning to Adam. "And why you seem to have made some sort of agreement with your brother to keep me in the dark?"  
  
Adam groaned inwardly, beginning to wish he'd never said anything about Ritchie.  
  
****  
  
"So I'm in trouble with Pa for climbing the tree and in trouble with Adam for letting on about it." Joe finished with a sigh. The two boys were sitting beside the lake and Joe had been explaining why he hadn't turned up the day before.  
  
"So no more climbing trees?" Ritchie said, eyes sparkling with amusement at Joe's tale of woe.  
  
Joe shook his head. "I had to promise Pa," He told him. "And I can't break a promise."  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to find something else to do." Ritchie stood up. "How about we go swimming today?"  
  
"I've brought fishing poles." Joe also got to his feet and headed toward his horse to fetch them. "Thought maybe we could catch a few fish today."  
  
"All right." Ritchie agreed. He waited till Joe returned with the poles. "How about tomorrow I show you a secret cave I know?" He asked, taking the pole Joe held out to him and heading down to the water's edge.  
  
"Sounds good." Joe smiled, following his friend and settling down beside him. "Though I guess I'd better not tell Pa where we're going, he might not approve."  
  
"That's agreed then." Ritchie grinned eagerly. "Just one thing though, can you bring some candles from home? It's really dark in the cave."  
  
Joe agreed to supply the candles, telling himself that the caving expedition would be fun and managing to suppress the slight feeling of apprehension that had risen in him when Ritchie said how dark the cave was.  
  
****  
  
"Evenin' Joe." Hoss looked up from grooming his horse as his younger brother dismounted beside the stable. "You're cuttin' it a mite fine, supper's almost ready."  
  
"The fish were biting so good I guess I forgot the time." Joe cast an apprehensive glance toward the house. "Has Pa said anything about me being late?"  
  
"Not yet." Hoss finished his task and led the animal toward the stable. "But I saw him lookin' at the clock a few times, best get your horse put away quick and go tell him you're back."  
  
Hastily Joe complied, following Hoss into the house around fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Good evening, Joseph." Ben looked up from his copy of the Territorial Enterprise. "I see we are going to have the pleasure of your company for supper after all."  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Joe gave his father what he hoped was a penitent look. "But I caught lots of fish, see." He held aloft the afternoon's catch.  
  
"Very impressive." Ben couldn't help smiling, his young son looked so proud of himself. "Did you catch all those yourself?"  
  
"Some are Ritchie's." Joe admitted. "But he didn't want them, so I brought them home with me."  
  
"Well go and give them to Hop Sing and then get washed up for supper." Ben told him. "And quick about it."  
  
Obediently Joe headed for the kitchen to give the fish to the Chinese cook. Entering the room he found it deserted, Hop Sing must have gone out the back for something. Taking advantage of the cook's absence Joe quickly opened the cupboard where he knew the candles were kept. Hurriedly extracting three he thrust them hastily inside his shirt and then reached into the cupboard once more for the oilcloth wrapped package that contained the matches. He'd just stowed that away in his pocket and straightened up when Hop Sing returned.  
  
"Look at all these fish I caught for you Hop Sing." Joe said with a wide smile. "Aren't they fine specimens?"  
  
"Velly good fish Li'l Joe." the Chinaman returned the smile, but he had seen the boy's furtive movement as he entered and a glance at the cupboard revealed a slightly open door. "Go get ready, supper soon." He shooed Joe out of the kitchen, resolving to check the contents of the cupboard as soon as he had gone.  
  
****  
  
"That was a wonderful meal Hop Sing." Ben said, pushing aside his empty plate.  
  
"Sure was." Hoss agreed. "Wouldn't be any left would there?"  
  
The little cook smiled indulgently and scurried off to fetch Hoss another serving.  
  
"I don't know how you eat so much." Joe grinned. "That's your third helping!"  
  
"I had a busy day, little brother." Hoss told him, as Hop Sing returned with a plate piled high with food. "Not just sittin' around fishin' like you and your friend."  
  
"Make the most of it Little Joe." Adam put in, pouring coffee for himself and his father, "It's back to school the week after next."  
  
"I know that." Joe grimaced. "I wish the holidays could go on for ever." He said wistfully. "Though it'll be kinda nice to see Mitch again."  
  
"You'll have to introduce him to Ritchie." Adam said, watching for his brother's reaction. "Perhaps you could all go fishing together?"  
  
"Perhaps we could." Joe said eagerly, then frowned suddenly, remembering what Ritchie had said when they first met. "There might not be time though." He told Adam. "He's only here for a short visit."  
  
"Oh?" Adam raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Well, when's he going home Little Joe, and come to that where is his home? You don't know much about this boy considering you've been spending almost every afternoon with him do you?"  
  
"I don't interrogate him if that's what you mean." Joe rejoined in annoyance. "I go to see Ritchie to have fun, not to cross examine him."  
  
Adam regarded his young brother's angry face with mixed emotions, he still had his doubts about Ritchie, if there had been another boy up there in the woods the day he'd found Joe climbing the tree he was sure he'd have seen him. But Joe was normally a truthful boy, especially with his father. Drinking his coffee thoughtfully Adam decided that the next day he'd ride up into the woods again and see if he could catch sight of Ritchie.  
  
****  
  
Completing his morning chores, Joe headed in for lunch. He was pleased to find that the meal was just soup and bread as Hop Sing was in Virginia City visiting one of his many relatives. Finishing the food quickly he bade goodbye to his family and headed off to the stable. Saddling his horse, he stowed the candles and matches safely in his saddlebag, feeling a tremor of trepidation at the thought of the caving expedition that afternoon.  
  
Reaching the spot where he had arranged to meet Ritchie, Joe found that the other boy had not yet arrived. Taking advantage of the solitude and the warm sun, Joe stretched out on the grass and relaxed. He could have sworn he had only closed his eyes for an instant when he heard Ritchie's voice.  
  
"Hey there, Joe."  
  
Looking up Joe grinned at the boy standing above him. "How did you creep up like that?" He asked. "There was no sign of you a moment ago."  
  
"Guess you must have dozed off." Ritchie laughed, reaching out his hand to pull Joe to his feet. "Ready to go exploring?"  
  
"Yep." Joe affirmed. "I've got the candles and matches in my saddlebag, I'll just get them, then we can go."  
  
In a short time the two boys were heading along the edge of the steep valley where Joe had first met Ritchie. Bypassing the cave where they had played checkers Ritchie led Joe along a wide ledge, pausing eventually at the entrance to what looked to be an insignificant cave, not very deep.  
  
"Not much exploring to do here." Joe spoke nervously, though the ledge on which they stood was quite wide the drop down to the valley below was sheer, and he could see the rocky boulders that awaited anyone that might fall.  
  
"Doesn't look much does it?" Ritchie agreed. "But just watch this Joe."  
  
Obediently Joe watched as Ritchie headed to the very back of the cave then seemed to vanish from sight. "Hey where'd you go?" he yelled.  
  
"Come back here and see." Ritchie's voice seemed to come from nowhere. Joe headed to the last place he had seen his friend, on close examination what appeared to be the back of the cave was in fact a curtain of rock and he soon found Ritchie squeezed in behind it.  
  
"This is the entrance to lots of caves." Ritchie told him excitedly. "And they're my secret Joe, I don't think anyone else knows about them."  
  
"Except me." Joe grinned  
  
"Well you're my friend." Ritchie said. "It's been good having you to talk to these past couple of weeks Joe."  
  
"I've enjoyed it too." Joe told him sincerely. "It was pretty lonely till you showed up. I'll miss you when you go home. When is it you're leaving?"  
  
"Oh it won't be long now." Ritchie said softly, then he smiled broadly. "So let's make the most of our time," He said. "Get the candles out, Joe and let's go explore."  
  
****  
  
Adam found Joe's horse where his youngest brother had left it, securely tethered by the trail. Smoothing the animal Adam looked around him, he could see no sign of Joe and didn't have a clue in which direction the boy had headed. Finally he decided to walk up to where he'd met Joe before and see if he could find him there. He walked slowly pausing several times to listen, but all he heard was the sound of birdsong and the occasional scurry of small animals in the undergrowth. Coming out of the trees he looked about him, but there was no sign of his brother. Standing looking down into the valley Adam cupped his hands to his mouth, "Joe!" He called. "Joe!" But there was no answer and finally in frustration Adam was forced to retrace his steps back to his horse and head for home.  
  
****  
  
The two boys had ventured deep into the cave network, Joe holding the candle aloft glad of it's flickering light. It was cool in the cave, out of the sunshine and Joe shivered a little, wishing he'd thought to bring a jacket.  
  
"Look up there." Ritchie pointed. Looking up Joe saw dozens of bats clinging to the cave roof, wings folded about them, waiting for night when they would take to the wing.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Joe asked his friend. "I daren't be late for supper."  
  
"Just a little further." Ritchie begged. "We'll be out in time for you to get home."  
  
They continued a little way into the cave and had just rounded an outcrop of rock when the candle flickered wildly as though a draught had caught it. Startled, Joe stumbled on the uneven floor and dropped the candle. Left in utter darkness he felt panic rising,  
  
"Ritchie?" He said, feeling about him. "You there?"  
  
"Right here Joe." His friend's voice was next to Joe, causing him to jump. "You got those other candles?"  
  
Joe groped in his pocket, extracting another candle, but when he felt for the package containing the matches he was dismayed to find it missing. "I must have dropped the matches." He told Ritchie in alarm, unable to stop the slight quiver of fear in his voice.  
  
"It'll be all right." Ritchie told him reassuringly. "We just turn around and follow the wall, that should lead us back to the entrance."  
  
Trying to quell his fears Joe groped about until he felt the cave wall under his hands. Turning he began to feel his way along. "You all right Ritchie?" He asked urgently, hearing no sound from the other boy.  
  
"I'm fine Joe." Once again Ritchie's voice startled Joe, his friend sounded so close, almost right next to him.  
  
What Joe didn't realise was that he had become disorientated in the pitch blackness of the cave and was in fact moving away from the entrance. Walking slowly forward he suddenly found emptiness below his feet and felt himself falling.  
  
****  
  
"Where on earth has the boy got to?" Ben asked for the third time in as many minutes, he looked again at the clock, almost seven and no sign of his youngest son. "Well we can't hold supper any longer." He declared, heading for the table. "Come on boys, we'd better eat, I'm sure the young rapscallion will be along at any moment."  
  
Hoss and Adam joined their father at the table where Hop Sing, returned from his trip to town, set out the meal. None of the three Cartwrights ate much, each waiting for the sound of Joe's horse in the yard, a sound that never came.  
  
"I don't like this." Adam said at last, voicing all their thoughts. "He's nearly an hour and a half late and it'll be getting dark in just over an hour. I think we ought to go look for him."  
  
"Look where?" Ben queried anxiously, worry beginning to take hold. "Do you have any idea where he went?"  
  
"His horse was up in the woods, tethered by the trail." Adam told him. "I went up there earlier to see if I could catch sight of this Ritchie." He explained seeing his father's questioning look. "But I couldn't see either of them."  
  
"I'll go and saddle the horses." Hoss got to his feet and headed for the door. "We'll go see if he's up there."  
  
As Hoss closed the door behind him Hop Sing approached Ben from the kitchen. "Not know if this help." He said, his expression mirroring the concern in Ben's. "But Li'l Joe take candle and match from kitchen."  
  
"Candles and matches." Adam echoed, "Then he's obviously out to explore somewhere dark, a cave I'd say."  
  
"There are a number of caves up in those woods." Ben frowned. "We'd better take candles with us as well, he may have got himself lost in one."  
  
****  
  
In the cool inky blackness Ritchie crouched beside his friend. He was sorry to have to do this, knowing the terror that Joe would go through when he came round to find himself trapped in the cave. The pit he had fallen into was deep, with sheer sides, quite impossible to climb, Lord knows he'd tried. It would be a hard few days for Joe, knowing that the cave was very difficult to find, especially if you had no idea where to start looking, and Ritchie knew that Joe hadn't told his family where he was headed. The Cartwrights would search long and hard, Ritchie was sure about that, longer than his own family had searched for him. It would be hard on them losing Joe. Ritchie remembered Adam Cartwright, how he had adored his tiny baby brother. He could recall seeing the family together in town, the baby held securely in his mother's arms, the other two boys walking beside their father. Yes, he was sorry to do this, but he had been alone for so long and he really needed a friend.  
  
****  
  
"There's not a lot of daylight left." Ben said, dismounting from his horse and tethering it alongside Joe's. "It might be best if we split up and search, cover more ground that way."  
  
Glancing anxiously at the rapidly darkening sky Adam led his father and brother up through the woods, beneath the cover of the trees it was almost completely dark and they were glad of the light from the lamp that Adam had brought along.  
  
Emerging from the trees the three diverged, Hoss and Ben heading right and Adam left along the edge of the drop down into the valley.  
  
As Ben had said there were a number of caves in the area and with daylight fading fast Adam hurried to check as many as he could find. He paused every few minutes to call his youngest brother's name and listen for any reply. In the distance he could hear his father and Hoss doing the same, but he heard no answering call.  
  
"We're almost out of the woods." Hoss said, catching his father's arm as they came to the end of the tree line. "I'm pretty sure there's no more caves in this direction. We'd better go back and join Adam."  
  
Ben nodded in agreement, his mouth dry with fear. They had searched all the caves along the way, though most of them were just small openings in the hillside, hardly worthy to be called a cave. It was almost dark now and Ben's concern for his youngest child's safety was growing with each passing moment.  
  
****  
  
Adam held the lamp high and looked around the small cavern. Something at the back of the cave, near the wall, caught his attention and he walked over for a closer look. Crouching down on the rocky floor and placing the lamp carefully beside him he examined the objects he'd found. There was a set of checkers, their bright black and red colours shining in the lamplight and beside them a couple of books. Adam picked one up and examined it, a copy of Sir Walter Scott's 'Ivanhoe' the binding damp and mottled with mould, it had obviously lain here for a long time. Carefully opening the volume he saw the inscription on the flyleaf, 'To our dear son, John Richard Jackson on his 12th Birthday 10th February.' memories surfaced in Adam's mind, a red haired boy of his own age who had sat near him in church occasionally. John had been a solitary child, he hadn't attended the Virginia City school and therefore had few friends among the local children. Adam hadn't known the boy's second name was Richard but he was only too aware of what had happened to him. Replacing the book and picking up the lamp he took a last look around before heading out to continue his search, refusing to contemplate the gruesome idea that the book had put in his mind.  
  
****  
  
"Adam!" Hoss called, spotting his brother through the gloom, "Find anything?"  
  
"No sign of him." Adam said, his eyes on his father, Ben was close behind Hoss, his face drawn with anxiety. "And it's too dark to keep on looking."  
  
"We ain't tried the cave along the ledge." Hoss started off down the hillside past Adam. "The one you can see from down in the valley, don't look like much but we'd better give it a look see."  
  
Remembering the cave from the viewpoint of the valley floor Adam didn't think they'd find Joe there, it was a shallow cavern, hardly a place you'd need a candle to explore. Reaching the entrance the three Cartwrights could see at a glance that no one was there. Adam held the lamp aloft and scanned the walls as Ben and Hoss turned away in defeat.  
  
"Guess we'll have to wait till morning." Adam said dispiritedly. He was moving to join his father and brother when the lamplight revealed something on the floor at the back of the cave. Picking up the object Adam found himself holding a pack of matches. "Pa." He called. "Joe's been here all right, look." He held out the matches to his father, then turned back to examine the floor more closely. "A spent match." He said in triumph, spotting the remains right next to the cave wall.  
  
"So he was here." Hoss' tone was desolate. "But he ain't here now is he?"  
  
"But why would he light a match in this cave?" Adam thought aloud. "It wouldn't have been dark in here. I wonder..." He walked to the wall of the cave and moved slowly along it. "Well I'll be." He said in amazement, finding the secret entrance. "Look at this."  
  
"You reckon he went in there?" Hoss asked staring at the narrow opening.  
  
"I think so." Adam answered. "I'm going to check."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Ben told him, then turned to his middle son. "We have to assume that your brother may be in trouble." He said. "So you get on back to the horses Hoss, and fetch some rope and a canteen of water."  
  
"Yes sir." Hoss hurried off and Ben and Adam headed into the cave.  
  
"Joe!" Ben called as soon as they squeezed through the entrance. "Joseph!"  
  
****  
  
Ritchie heard the man's voice echo along the rocky corridor and sighed. It seemed Joe's family had somehow found the cave entrance. Beside him Joe stirred slightly and groaned, but he remained unconscious.  
  
****  
  
Ben and Adam walked far into the cavern, stopping every now and again to call Joe's name, hoping desperately to hear some response.  
  
"Look over there." Ben said suddenly, pointing to one side. Adam held the lamp higher and saw what his father had spotted, a half-used candle lying on the cave floor.  
  
"The matches were outside." Adam's voice was soft, echoing slightly in the rocky depths.  
  
"So if Joseph didn't have that candle anymore, he couldn't light another." Ben said, following Adam's train of thought. "He'd have been in complete darkness." The thought of the terror Joe must have felt was like a physical pain to Ben. "And where's Ritchie?" he asked suddenly. "They were meant to be together."  
  
"I don't know where he is." Adam replied, his voice was even but he was unable to suppress a sudden shudder that ran through him.  
  
Just ahead of them Ben became aware that the cave split into two separate caverns, he hesitated and looked at Adam.  
  
"I'll take the right one, Pa." Adam said, handing the lamp to his father and groping in his pocket for the candles they had brought from the ranch. "I'll light a candle to see by, you take the lamp and go left."  
  
Ben nodded, waiting till Adam had lit the candle, then heading off to the left. Adam went right, holding the candle high. The flame flickered wildly as he walked and the light was much dimmer than that from the lamp. He had hardly gone more than ten yards when he spotted the edge of a pit in the floor, approaching cautiously, he gazed downwards and recoiled with horror at the sight revealed in the dim light of the candle flame.  
  
****  
  
"Pa!" Ben turned swiftly as he heard Adam's call. "Pa, I've found him!"  
  
Within moments Ben was by Adam's side, looking down into the pit where Joe lay motionless.  
  
"We'll need that rope." Adam said looking up at his father. "If you go back and meet Hoss I'll lower myself down and stay with Joe." He saw his father's anxious look at the still form of his youngest son. "He's alive Pa." He reassured him. "I saw him move."  
  
Ben let out a deep sigh of relief, putting the lamp down on the edge of the pit he turned to Adam and was shocked at the look he saw on his son's face. "What is it?" He asked anxiously. "Adam are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Adam waved his father away. "Go get the rope Pa, let's get him out of there."  
  
As his father lit another candle and headed off toward the cave entrance Adam gingerly lowered himself down into the pit. Letting himself drop the last 3-foot he was soon at his brother's side.  
  
"Joe?" He said softly, gently examining the injured boy. He found no sign of broken bones, from the lump he found on the side of the boy's head it appeared Joe had been knocked out by his fall down into this hole. "Joe." His tone was a little louder and Joe stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Pulling the boy into his arms Adam finally allowed himself to look around. He was relieved to find that he and Joe were alone, no sign of whatever it was he had seen beside his brother when he had first looked into the pit.  
  
Gradually as his eyes adjusted to the way the lamp standing on the cavern floor above him threw it's shadows down into the pit, Adam became aware that they weren't completely alone. In the far corner, huddled against the wall, was a pitiful pile of bones, human remains.  
  
****  
  
Ben and Hoss soon returned with a rope and they hauled first Joe and then Adam from the pit. With Joe cradled in his father's arms the Cartwrights made for the open air. It took them a while to get the unconscious youngster down the hill to where the horses waited patiently. By the time they reached the Ponderosa Joe was beginning to show signs of waking, Hoss was despatched to fetch Doctor Martin from Virginia City while Ben and Adam took Joe up to his room.  
  
"Pa?" Joe asked uncertainly, opening his eyes at last as Ben settled him into bed.  
  
"I'm here, son." Ben gently stroked Joe's head. "You'll be fine, just had a nasty fall in that cave you were exploring."  
  
"The cave?" Joe was still dazed, trying to recollect what had happened. "Did Ritchie come and find you?" He asked. "He's the only one who knows about those caves."  
  
"Just rest quietly till the doctor sees you." Adam said hastily before his father could answer. "We'll tell you all about it later."  
  
Obediently Joe closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"A nasty lump on his head, but I think he'll be fine in a day or so." Doctor Paul Martin smiled as he closed his bag and turned to Ben. "Just keep him resting quietly in bed tomorrow and he can get up the day after if he feels well enough."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Ben opened the bedroom door. "Stay with Joseph." He instructed Hoss who was hovering outside awaiting the doctor's verdict. "I'll just show Doctor Martin out."  
  
"Sure Pa." Hoss was quick to comply, eager to see for himself that his little brother was all right.  
  
****  
  
Closing the door behind the doctor Ben was about to return to Joe's room when he was stopped by Adam entering the room from the kitchen. Unaware of his father's presence Adam was deep in thought. He put the coffee cup he was carrying down on the table and sat down heavily. "Adam?" Ben spoke softly, alarmed at the expression on his son's face.  
  
"Pa!" Adam looked up sharply. "I didn't see you there."  
  
Sitting down in the chair next to his son, Ben looked searchingly into Adam's eyes. "Want to tell me about it?" He asked gently. "It has something to do with Ritchie, doesn't it?"  
  
Adam nodded, he knew his father was puzzled. According to Joe's account Ritchie had been with him in the cave, right next to him when he fell, yet there was no sign of the boy. "I have to go back up to that cave." He told Ben, fiddling with the coffee cup. "There's a skeleton in that pit."  
  
"A skeleton!" Ben exclaimed in dismay, casting a quick glance toward the stairs.  
  
"Joe didn't see it." Adam reassured him hastily. "He was unconscious the whole time I was down there. The thing is Pa." He looked down at the coffee, growing cold in the cup. "I think that skeleton is, or rather was, Ritchie."  
  
"What!" Ben was astounded. "You're telling me you believe Ritchie was some kind of ghost?"  
  
"I do." Adam said calmly. "You see Pa, I found some books in one of the caves I searched, they belonged to a boy I remember from church years ago, when I was Joe's age. A boy called John Richard Jackson."  
  
Adam saw from the shock in his father's eyes that he remembered John Jackson and his family. It had been this time of year twelve years ago that the red haired boy had failed to return home one day. His parents and the townsfolk of Virginia City, many fewer in those days, had searched for the boy for weeks, but no trace of him had ever been found. Eventually his despairing parents had given up hope of ever finding their son and had sold up and headed east.  
  
"And you think this skeleton is the Jackson boy?" Ben asked quietly.  
  
"I think so, but I need to go check." Adam told him. "I intend going up there tomorrow."  
  
"Mind if I come along?" At his father's question Adam looked up and smiled, he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but he had been dreading entering that cave alone.  
  
"Be glad to have you with me." He said gratefully.  
  
****  
  
In fact four men entered the cave the following day, Ben had decided that it would be a good idea for Sheriff Roy Coffee to come along and he in turn had asked that Doctor Martin be present. Prepared with a rope ladder, which they anchored securely at the top of the pit, the four were soon standing over the pitiful remains.  
  
"It's certainly the skeleton of a young person." Doctor Martin bent close to examine the bones. "There's remains of clothing here as well, Roy," He continued, speaking to the Sheriff. "Do you have any idea what John Jackson was wearing when he went missing?"  
  
"Remember it as clear as yesterday." Roy said soberly. "Black pants, red plaid shirt with leather suspenders, black bandanna."  
  
"I'd say this is him." The doctor told them sadly.  
  
To Adam the scenario was all too easy to imagine, the Jackson boy had obviously found the entranceway to the caves and had kept it as his secret. Exploring the tunnels he must have fallen in to the pit, been unable to climb out and no one knew where to look for him. They had probably looked cursorily, but the cave appeared from the pathway no more than an alcove in the rocks, you really needed to look closely to see the concealed entrance.  
  
"Poor kid." He said, remembering the boy he had known. "He must have been terrified."  
  
"Nasty way to go." Roy agreed. "All alone in the dark."  
  
Even in the dim light cast by the lamps Adam saw his father pale at the Sheriff's words, imagining the fate that could so easily have befallen his own youngster.  
  
"You knew the family didn't you?" Adam asked the Sheriff as they started to leave.  
  
"A little." Roy told him. "They didn't mix much with the Virginia City folk. I'm going to have to get a hold of them somehow, arrange for the boy to have a decent burial."  
  
"Do you know if his family ever called him Ritchie?" Adam saw his father look round at the question.  
  
Roy thought for a moment. "Come to think of it his mother did call him that." He said. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Adam said dismissively, certain now that he was right.  
  
****  
  
"Don't you think it's a little far fetched?" Ben asked, rubbing down his horse.  
  
Father and son had returned to the Ponderosa, leaving the Sheriff to arrange for John Jackson's remains to be removed from the cave. They were talking in the stable rather than the house as neither of them wanted their conversation overheard by Hoss or Joe.  
  
"It all fits." Adam said, leaning on the stall watching Ben. "The boy was called Ritchie, we never saw him. Joe swears he was in the cave with him, yet we didn't see him."  
  
"It could still all be a coincidence." Ben insisted. "Perhaps Joe's friend got scared when Joe fell, ran off."  
  
"I don't think so." Adam paused, thinking back to what he had seen. "When I saw Joe." He said. "Before I called you, there was something in that pit with him Pa."  
  
"Something?" Ben queried, looking searchingly at his son. He saw the barely suppressed shiver that ran through the young man as he remembered.  
  
"I can't really describe it." Adam's voice was halting. "A kind of dark, amorphous shape, and a feeling of intense cold. I'm certain it was Ritchie Pa."  
  
****  
  
A few days later Adam watched as hands from the ranch blocked up the entrance to the cave system. Ritchie's body had been removed to Virginia City where it awaited transportation to Baltimore where his parents now lived. There the boy would at last be laid to rest.  
  
Adam and Ben had decided that they would say nothing to Joe or Hoss about the discovery of the skeleton. When Joe asked about Ritchie they had told him that the boy had gone back east with his family and that he was sorry for deserting Joe in the cave.  
  
Joe had accepted the explanation readily enough, his friend Mitch was back from San Francisco, school was about to start back, and he had plenty to think about beside Ritchie.  
  
As the men finished their task, Adam wondered if he wasn't being a little over cautious in sealing the caves off, he was pretty sure that now the body had been removed there would be no reappearance of 'Ritchie', but better safe than sorry he decided. This way he was certain no one else would venture into the caves and perhaps meet the same fate as the boy.  
  
Heading back to the Ponderosa he couldn't help thinking about Ritchie, and the thing he hadn't told his father. When he had seen the dark shape next to his young brother Adam had been filled with intense feelings, terror, despair and an overwhelming sense of loneliness, he was sure those sensations had emanated from Ritchie. The experience had left him shaken and even now in the bright sunlight he found it hard to forget.  
  
Riding into the yard of the ranch house he saw both his brothers sitting on the porch talking to Mitch. He could hear Joe giggling at some remark his friend had made. Dismounting from his horse and crossing the yard to join them, Adam gave silent thanks that his little brother was safe at home, not lying alone in the darkness like Ritchie had done for so very, very long.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
© Kathleen Pitts 2000 


End file.
